youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Recruits
.]] "Recruits" is a non-canonical Radio Play crossover between three Greg Weisman projects: , ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'', and Young Justice. It was produced for CONvergence 2014 and performed on July 5th, 2014. The story takes place after the final issue of the canonical Gargoyles comics, " ", and the final episodes of The Spectacular Spider-Man and Young Justice, "Final Curtain" and "Endgame" respectively. It is also a sequel to first Radio Play, , which was a crossover between Gargoyles and The Spectacular Spider-Man. Marina Sirtis reprised her role of Queen Bee and . Synopsis Just awoken from his stone sleep, chats online with his new friend "Oracle", using the handle "Tin Man", before both go about their business. Meanwhile, atop , and discuss past events and profess their love for each other. Elisa wonders how is taking the new additions to the Clan ( , , , , and ) and Goliath is relieved that he has taken , and to for the summer. Underneath the castle, the rest of the Clan gathers in the old rookery, where they place Egwardo to hatch under the care of and Fu-Dog. Nashville wonders where is. Elsewhere, and capture a female gargoyle and rendezvous with their new employer, Vandal Savage. At the Apex Tower, Savage greets the subdued gargoyle, , whom he considers an old friend, but the gargoyle does not reciprocate the pleasantry. However, she is willing to listen to his proposition. Near the Flatiron Building, Batgirl, Tigress, and Static are in hot pursuit of Spider-Man, whom they want to recruit for the Team. The web-slinger initially hesitates, because he had never heard of them. The young heroes let him know they are aware of his identity, but assuage his concerns. However, they will need approval from his legal guardian before he can join. Spider-Man is unwilling to reveal his identity to Aunt May, so he suggests a few friends of his as more suitable contenders. In the meantime, at the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane, Queen Bee commands an enthralled orderly to lock up Dr. Ashley Kafka and release Electro and Doctor Octopus. Electro is ready to strike, but Doctor Octopus talks him out of it, for he has deduced Queen Bee simply wants to recruit him into the Light, as a replacement for the Brain. Back at the Apex Tower, Vandal also offers Demona a position on his organization, previously held by Ra's al Ghul, who—alike Demona—seeks to wipe out a large percentage of the human population. Demona remarks that she wants to exterminate humanity in its entirety, and as such is uninterested in making an alliance with humans. Savage reassures her that her attacks would meet their goals to weed out those of are holding back the entire species. He also offers her a "signing bonus" in exchange of her cooperation. At the , the Clan discuss a mystical artifact known as the Hand of Valmont. recaps the story of Brother Valmont, a 10th Century monk who had acquired , with which he slaughtered hundreds. During battle, his hand was cut off, but not before being infused with mystical energy from the spell book, and was preserved and passed down by his followers through the centuries. The Hand is currently in display at the Museum of Natural History and it's in danger of being stolen, so Goliath, Brooklyn, Katana, , Coldfire and Coldstone deploy to surveil the museum. Nashville is left behind with Bronx and Fu-Dog. Meanwhile, Lexington, Broadway, and Angela, convene with Spider-Man, who tries to convince them to join the Team. The trio is reluctant, particularly because Spider-Man isn't signing up himself. On the other hand, Nashville is eager to join, but he is ignored. Inside the museum, Jackal and Hyena are about to steal the Hand of Valmont from its display, when they are warned by Black Cat that they have been spotted by interlopers. Outside, Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, and Katana move in to run interference, while Coldstone and Coldfire stay behind to stand guard. Moments later, the pair is attacked by Electro on the roof. Back at the castle, Spider-Man senses danger and soon enough is attacked by Doctor Octopus. A skirmish ensues and Vandal Savage intervenes. Once Spider-Man recovers, he calls for backup using a signal device given by Tigress. Down at the rockery, Demona neutralizes Bronx and Fu-Dog and moves in to retrieve Savage's promised "signing bonus": Egwardo, a hatchling for her to raise. Meanwhile, at the museum the Clan manages to take down Jackal, Hyena, and Electro, while at the castle, Tigress, Batgirl, Static and Blue Beetle arrive to help Spider-Man. After making acquaintance with the gargoyles, the heroes team up to fight Doctor Octopus and Savage. However, Queen Bee arrives and enthralls Spider-Man, Static, and Blue Beetle, ordering them to turn on their teammates. Angela and Tigress quickly realize that the attack is merely a distraction and depart. Inside the rookery, Nashville makes a stand against Demona long enough until Angela and Tigress step in. Angela tries to dissuade Demona from absconding with Egwardo, praying on her maternal instinct, and to some degree, it works: Demona decides to take Angela down instead of taking her out, but Tigress disarms her before she can shoot her tranquilizer gun. Back at the castle, Batgirl knocks Queen Bee out, releasing the ensorcelled heroes from her thrall. Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn and Katana return to the castle, after subduing and remanding Jackal, Hyena and Electro to the police. Soon afterward, Octavius escapes with Savage and Queen Bee. The heroes dash to the rookery to find Angela and Egwardo safe and sound. Angela tells Goliath that Demona couldn't kill her to get Egwardo. Later on, Tigress reiterates the invitation to Angela, Lexington and Broadway to join the Team. They all accept, whereas Spider-Man is still on the fence because of Aunt May, but promises to think it over. Suddenly, Sabine pops up and volunteers herself and her friend Ezra to join the Team, but she is quickly shut down by LucasFilm's cease and desist order. Tigress takes off to get back to Lian and "J.W.", who are being babysat by Roy. Nashville insists he is old enough to join the Team, but his plea fall on def ears. Elsewhere, Vandal Savage officializes Demona and Doctor Octopus's induction into the Light. Afterward, Black Cat delivers the Hand of Valmont to Savage, which she stole while the police were busy with Jackal, Hyena, and Electro. Savage then summons , who begrudgingly answers, because, as it turns out, he was recruited into the by Savage, a long-standing member himself. Finally, Thailog is offered Black Manta's vacant seat in the Light. Later that night, while Goliath and Elisa are reflecting on that day's events, Batman approaches them to offer Goliath membership in the Justice League. However, Iron Man interrupts them and tries to poach Goliath to the Avengers. They are once again interrupted, this time by Xanatos, who offers Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark a spot in his new club, "Rich Boys with Big Toys." Elisa and Goliath decide to have some alone time and leave the three billionaires behind. Just before dawn, "Tin Man" and "Oracle" are back online chatting with each. They bid their farewells, addressing each other by their real names, which they have deduced by then, and call it a night. Title The title refers to the heroes that the Team wants to recruit, as well as the villains that the Light wishes to add to their ranks. Continuity * Static is now a member of the Team and Artemis goes by Tigress, as a blonde. This alludes to the events of "Endgame". * Static now has a "portable-foldable-lightweight-manhole-cover-thing" given by Robin to replace the actual manhole cover he used in "Runaways", "The Hunt" and "Endgame". * Vandal Savage and Queen Bee are seeking replacements for the Brain, Black Manta, and Ra's al Ghul following the incarceration of the former two and the incapacitation of the latter in "Summit". * Lexington mentions the Sword of Beowulf from "Secrets". Trivia * Number 16: The story behind at 21:16 EST. Goofs * Lexington says that the Sword of Beowulf was once kept in the Museum of Natural History but it was actually kept in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The Museum of Natural History was, however, where the was kept. Quotes Radio Play Category:A to Z Category:Real world